Aaron Jack Austen
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: set Part 1 of season 4 finale-Did no one really coem for Kate in Hawaii? What if Tom was still alive. Would he come for her. What will JacK thinks when he sees her giving him a certain toy air-plane?- Jate, sorta, not really, Kate/Tom, only in friendship


XXXX

XXXX

Pretend Tom never died…but Kate still has the plan

XXXX

Kate Shivers as the breeze passes her when the plane door was open. She looks around at the guards and the people smiling and crying. She heard Hurley faint yell for his mother and Sun crying Korean. She looks behind her to see if Jack still stood reassuringly behind her. He wasn't.

She sighs and looks ahead of her to see a middle aged woman with her hands on either side of his head. Kate could only guess this was his mother. She must be the only family Jack really has left.

Kate remembers the earlier days on the island when everything was so much simpler. No Sawyer in a cage, no others, no guns, no lies, no Ben. Only Polar bears, Ethan and John Locke.

**Flash Back**

Jack sat on the beach after he had been gone for two days. John says he was looking for something. And of course when he came back he told everyone about the caves. HE looked delirious. Kate, feeling guilty for not wanting to go to the caves, decided to bring him water.

She sat down next to him and handed him the bottle. "Thanks." He says smiling and taking a sip before setting it back down and staring out at the never ending ocean again.

"So where were today Jack?" Kate asks daring to look at him.

He doesn't look at her only smirks. "I had to take care of a few things." HE says his face returning to it's normal no emotion self.

"That's all I'm gonna get, huh?" She smiles and so does he as he nods slightly. She continues to stare at him lost in the eyes that were lost in the ocean.

Then slowly he looks at her and she blushes and smiles. "My father died, in Sydney." He says as though she had asked. Her smile fades.

"I'm sorry." She says giving him a reassuring smile." He looks away again and nods.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." He replies. But to Kate it seemed he wasn't talking to her.

**End of Flash Back**

Kate smiles to herself at the memory. They were so simple then. She looks back at Jack. HE was still talking to his mother who had just started to cry. She missed her mom a lot. She missed having family. Then the baby rolled in his sleep as though reminding her of him. Reminding her than he had no family left either, so they had to stick together.

But she knew she wasn't the only one here without family. Sayid. She looks over at him to see if she could go stand with him instead of standing alone as awkward as it was. Then she noticed Hurley with his arm around Sayid and Sayid shaking Hurley's dad's hand. She felt a tear in her eye. No one really cared if she stood there alone.

She looks back at Jack to find him looking at her. His hands stuffed deep in his pocket. She smiles and he motions for her to come over towards him, as though he read her mind. She smiles and walks towards him. He took one hand out of his pocket and took her hand.

"Mom, this is Kate Austen and her…son Aaron." Jack said so calmly, only pausing slightly at the word _son. _"Kate this is my mother Margo."

Kate smiled and handed Aaron to Jack. Then she held out her hand wanting to make a good impression on Jack's mother. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Shepard." She states. Margo shakes Kate's hand and shakes her own head.

"Please Kate. Don't call me Mrs. Shepard. It makes me feel old. Call me Margo."

"Okay well then it's nice to meet you Margo." Kate says smiling brightly.

"Where is your family?" Margo asks looking at Jack who gives her a threatening look.

Kate smiles slightly. "I haven't seen my father in almost four years and my mother is probably still in the hospital. She has cancer." Jack looks at Kate confused. "What?" She asks liking the image of Jack holding Aaron, of Jack holding her child, adopted child, but her child none the less.

"You never told me that."

Kate smirks. "Well you never asked about my parents."

"Well you could have told me when I told about my dad." She smiled. It was funny how she had been thinking of the same moment only minutes ago.

"I guess it never came to mind. I was still to busy trying to decide weather to leave the beach and follow you to the collapsing caves or not." She smiles sheepishly.

"It was one cave!" HE says defensively.

"And it almost killed am I right?" She smirked.

"Yeah…" HE said looking down.

"Right." She said her and Jack started to laugh.

Then suddenly a very official, very informative voice called. "Katherine Austen." Kate stopped laughing and looked up at Jack who looked at the source of the voice. So was everyone else, Kate noticed.

"Is it a police officer?" She whispered and Jack nodded ready hand Aaron back.

"No Jack hold on to him please." Jack looked at her and nodded.

"I'll guard with my life." Kate smiled and bravely turned around only to find her breathe caught in her throat and a gasp come out that made everyone jump.

It was the only noise in the complete silence. Then very unexpectedly Kate squealed. "Daddy!" and ran towards the man hugging him fiercely.

The man laughed and looked down at her smiling. Then he moved out of the way to reveal a man with brown hair. Kate gasps again but this time takes a step back.

"Hey Katie." He says.

"Tom…" She chokes out through her tears.

HE smiles and Kate takes a few steps and jumps him in a hug. He picks her up off her feet and swings her around before setting her down again. Then the three of them walk back towards the others who were still staring at them. Kate looks at Jack who was staring at Tom like he used to stare Sawyer.

"Jack." Kate says and he snaps out of his trance and looks at Kate smiling.

She takes a step closer to him and for a second he thinks she might kiss him but then she holds out her arms and Jack sighs handing her the still sleeping Aaron. Then she sheepishly takes a step towards him and kisses his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"Everything." He nods and Kate walks back to her family.

For a moment Jack thought that maybe this Tom could be her brother, did she have one? But then he saw the way he looked at her. It was the way he looked at Kate. It told her that she was beautiful in all ways. And also it told her that he loves her.

Jack totally distracted didn't notice Hurley talking to him. "Dude?" he asked.

Jack looks at him. "What?"

"I said that you guys shouldn't start the whole Sawyer thing again. It's not worth it. You guys are obviously going to end up together." Jack laughs and he hears Kate and Tom laugh and wonders if they were laughing at it too. But when he turns he sees Tom holding the toy air plane.

"I can't believe you stole my airplane."

"You kept everything else."

"But this was the one thing you said was stupid!"

"I said the whole idea was stupid." She replied. Jack noted that her father was holding Aaron lovingly.

"It wasn't so stupid after we dug it up."

"Yeah and you were right we were still together. Sure we weren't married and we didn't have nine kids. But you were married and had one kid."

"IT also didn't seem so stupid after you kissed me. Then apologized. Like you always do."

"I do not!" She piped up.

"Yeah you do."

Kate shook her head. "Okay, maybe I do. But it's not only with you. And I only say it when the kiss really meant something." She looks briefly at Jack who smiles and blushes than back at Tom.

"So how are your wife and son?" Kate asks. Tom smiles.

"Rachel is just fine, she is six months pregnant and Connor who is turning four next month is great. And my two year old daughter Katherine is even better." Tom smiles at Kate.

"You named your daughter after me!" She said obviously starting to cry again.

"Yeah and you never even named your son after me."

"Tom, I'm sorry. It's just I kind of promised someone I'd name him Aaron. She was one of the plane survivors that died. We were really close."

"What's his middle name?" Her father asked abruptly.

"Jack." She said softly.

**The End**

AN: So what do you think? I don't know where this idea came from it just sorta…came anyway. Please review!!


End file.
